Kroniki BIONICLE 2: Strzeż się Bohroków
Strzeż się Bohroków to druga książka w serii kronik BIONICLE. Traktuje o inwazji Bohroków, a ponadto po raz pierwszy przedstawia Zenergizowaną Protodermis oraz Toa Nuva. Streszczenie thumb|200px|left|Brytyjska okładka Po pokonaniu Makuty Teridaxa Toa Mata wychodzą na powierzchnię, gdzie nie zastali, ku ich zdziwieniu, spokoju. Od uciekającego Ta-Matoranina dowiedzieli się, że Bohroki przypuściły atak. Toa pędem ruszyli do Ta-Koro, a tam zastali Bohroki szturmujące gród. Wojownicy odparli je, przy okazji porywając jednego z nich. Turaga Vakama wyjaśnia legendę Bohroków oraz sekret Krana i tłumaczy, że muszą zebrać wszystkie osiem typów Krana, by pokonać Bohroki. Toa wracają do swoich grodów, by zebrać Krana - nawet Gali, choć niechętnie, przyznaje, że w tej sytuacji powinni się rozdzielić. Pahraki atakują Po-Koro, a po jakimś czasie dołączają do nich Lehvaki. Pohatu udaje się zebrać parę Krana podczas chaosu. Onu-Koro z kolei zostaje zaatakowane przez Nuhvoki, lecz Onule udaje się je oszukać i nagiąć do swojej woli. Gdy Lewa dociera do Le-Koro, odkrywa, że zostało przejęte przez Bohroki - wszyscy Matoranie grodu oraz Turaga Matau są pod kontrolą Krana. Le-Matoranin skacze na Lewę, a ten nie zgadza się walczyć z jego rodakami. W ten sposób Krana zostaje umieszczone na jego twarzy. Kopaka, podążywszy za kilkoma Bohrok Va do odciętego od reszty świata miejsca, które okazuje się wejściem do gniazda, pokazuje Tahu swoje odkrycie. Chce udać się do środka, ale zostaje ostrzeżony. Po wielu próbach i walkach Toa zostają zjednoczeni - Onua pomógł Lewie wydostać się spod kontroli Krana. Tahu, dowiedziawszy się o tym, powątpiewa w Lewę, lecz mimo to pracują razem. Toa decydują się zejść w głąb gniazda. Lewa uświadamia sobie, że Teridax uwolnił Bohroki przez jego słabą więź z rojem. Toa wkrótce napotkali dziwną, nieprzenikalną ścianę. Tahu bada szczelinę, ale zostaje uwięziony w gnieździe Bohroków, znajdującym się niżej. Kopaka wkrótce zauważa, że ku Toa płynie rzeka lawy. Na chwilę zatrzymują ją lodem, ale nie sądzi, by był on w stanie wytrzymać długo. Wszyscy próbują razem przebić się przez ścianę, aż Lewa zauważa, że jest ona tak naprawdę iluzją. To pozwala Toa przez nią przejść, lecz nie mają czasu na odpoczynek, bowiem Tahu przebija się przez gniazdo Bohroków, podgrzewając powietrze, i sprawia, że wszyscy Toa spadają do niższej komnaty. Tam znajdują wnęki, które pasują do ich Krana. Ustawiają je więc we wnękach, a Krana ujawniają sześć tuneli do Exo-Toa, które Toa przywdziewają. Uzbrojeni w pancerze, Toa wyruszają stawić czoła Bahrag, królowym roju. Wykorzystują zdolności Exo-Toa, by zepchnąć Bahrag do środka komnaty, lecz to tylko zwiększa ich moc. Zrozumiawszy, że Exo-Toa tłumią ich moce żywiołów, Toa zdejmują je i uderzają w Bahrag pojedynczym strumieniem swych połączonych sześciu żywiołów. To więzi królowe w klatce twardej Protodermis, co szokuje zarówno Bahrag, jak i Toa. Przez to osłupienie Toa nie są w stanie zauważyć w porę opadającego gruntu pod nogami i wkrótce zostają zanurzeni w Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Kontakt z substancją przemienia ich w Toa Nuva, a przy użyciu nowych mocy uciekają z rozpadającej się jaskini. Gdy Tahu zastanawia się, czy to koniec ich walk z ciemnością, Teridax stwierdza, że to był ledwie początek. Postacie * Toa Mata/Toa Nuva * Kapura (niewspomniany imieniem) * Bohrok * Krana * Turaga Vakama * Turaga Matau * Turaga Onewa * Turaga Whenua * Tahnok Va * Nuhvok Va * Pahrak Va * Bahrag Ciekawostka * Choć w większości pokrywa się z wersją historii przedstawioną w komiksach w 2002 roku, powieść nie bierze pod uwagi tygodnia (czy też "siedmiu słońc"), które, wedle piątego komiksu, minęły od pojawienia się rojów Bohrok. Zobacz też * Komiks McDonald's 2: Opowieść Toa * Komiks 4: Przebudzenie Bohroków * Komiks 5: Złapać Tahnoka * Komiks 6: W Gnieździe * Komiks McDonald's 3: Sekret Roju * Komiks McDonald's 4: W Gniazdo * Komiks 7: Co czai się poniżej * Komiks 8: Koniec Toa? * Animacje Online Bohrok Kategoria:Generacja 1